La Escorpia: Death is For Real
by Bunny Luna
Summary: LA ESCORPIA LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!
1. The Beginning

****

La Escorpia Lives

__

There's a time and place for everything…and everyone

Chapter one: The Beginning

The woman walked down the aisle of Griffith Institute of Experimental Science. She was of middle age, maybe her early or mid-twenties. She had straight, long blonde hair reaching her back, and gray piercing eyes. She reached an elevator and marked the code: 61410897. She hopped in and went down to the very last floor. 'Why do we do these things to harmless dead animals? It's just so wrong…' She thought to herself. She walked down the hall after getting out of the elevator and walked into a door that had labeled across it "Expo room".

Once inside a white Jamaican face greeted her, "G'day to you Miss Tori!" He said smiling and shaking her hand. 

"Good day right back to you, Legnae Stevens!" The woman named Tori replied.

"I had a call from the boss-boss stating that you are the one to be taking experiment 40-L9," He said in his best Jamaican accent

She smiled," Okay Legnae Lab nine experiment 40 it is, and I'm on it,"

He nodded and swept off in a different direction. Tori turned left at a fork to find Lab nine. The hallways were wide and long, and had a metal door every two feet or so. Tori turned left at a split section and then right into a door labeled "9". She took the manila folder from the plastic holder and they keys from the fake metal tray. There was a window to show into the room, but Tori didn't bother to look in. she knew she had to dissect a poor, innocent animal and throw gruesome ingredients and chemicals to see the reactions the animals take in their different dead systems and organs. 

Tori sighed, it was her job, and she had to do it, being a family business and all. She unlocked the door to Lab nine and walked into a brightly lighted room. Everything seemed to be painted white in there, but once Tori put her protective gear on, she flicked a light switch and everything was pitch black except the red light coming from a table in the center of the room. Tori walked over to it and opened the plastic box that was conveniently placed there. There, lying on its back was a dead scorpion. She carefully took a utensil and poked the corpse. She thought she saw it move a little, but it was probably the lights effect. But as she went to dissect it, the scorpion's venomous tail hissed and struck Tori's hand! 

Tori's blood poured out of the wound and dripped onto the floor. Once on the ground, the blood turned a radioactive green colour. The supposedly "dead" scorpion found it way to the floor and gulped down some radioactive green blood---and something mind-boggling happened: The scorpion transformed itself into a humanoid person form. It was now a lovely woman of 20 or so, with deep red-brown eyes and locks of brownish, silky hair that reached her backside. She had red fang-shaped earrings and red lips. The woman had a slight grin on her face, and she gave a glance towards Tori, whose vision was slightly a blur. 

"La Escorpia vive---tenga cuidado," She said in a low, Spanish hiss. 

"What?" Tori asked, dazed.

"No hablas idiota!" The woman who called herself 'La Escorpia' or 'Scorpion' took her hand (which had long, red, claw-like nails) and slapped Tori to the ground. 

All went black. 

****


	2. New job, new assignment

****

La Escorpia Lives

__

There's a time and place for everything…and everyone

Chapter Two: New job, New assignment

Tori awoke in the hospital to meet a very familiar face—her boss, also known as her father.

"Oh, Tori! Sweetie you're all right!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, father, I am," She replied slowly and yet, effortlessly. 

"You have been in a coma for the past two hours! If Stevens didn't go in to see and check up on you, you could have died of blood loss!"

"I was…bleeding?"

"Yes, from your face! You had scratch marks on your face and poison in your right hand,"

"Ouch,"

"Ouch indeed, but are you okay?"

"Yes father,"

"Good," He gave her a small hug.

"Ow, ow…" She moaned.

"Sorry,"

The nurse came in and told Tori's father to leave. The nurse gave Tori her medicine and spread ointment onto her face and scratches. Tori winced much, but she was feeling better. But she knew something bad was going to happen because of what she had unleashed…she had a feeling…

~~ A couple of months later ~~

"Miss Tori Blare!" A woman with brown hair and black eyes walked over to Tori, who was much better, and sitting at a desk in an office overlooking a city. The woman threw down a red manila folder with pictures that were badly developed spilling out.

"Oh no…it happened again…Boss McKare, I'm so—" Tori started.

"No, no, no, Tori! This is the last straw! No more chances!"

"Please, don't fire me!" 

Then one of the employees turned on the News Channel on the big TV screen.

_"In News Today, one carnivorous chick is on the loose! 136 deaths and 40 injuries, this woman is worse than an army of 1000 men! It is said that she beats the people down, robs them blind, and most of the time finishes them off. Other times she seduces men into coming with her so she can kill them—the men found were bloodless and dehydrated. There's a warrant and reward on the woman who claims to be 'La Escorpia' or 'Scorpion' sources say. Be on the look out and if anything call 555-NEWS if you see any sign of this mysterious woman," _

Tori saw the Boss-Boss of hers watch the news with great interest, "I-I can take that job Ms. McKare,"

"You?" She seemed to give a slight laugh, "You, of all people, to get pictures for such a great story like that? Don't make me laugh!" She called to the man across the room, "Bring me Chessen!"

"Please! Give me this last chance!"

"All right. I'll be lenient. You can take this case, but if I don't get back decent pictures, you are _fired for good_," 

Tori reluctantly nodded and took a job file folder and labeled it "Scorpion Case", and took the already done file folder from Ms. McKare, who stormed off muttering that she was too nice. Some people have claimed to have taken pictures, but what they really took were blurs of colours. When she took the huge packet of the "La Escorpia" file, black unnamed videotape fell out the side. 


	3. Video and the sighting

****

La Escorpia Lives

__

There's a time and place for everything…and everyone

Chapter Three: The video and the sighting

Tori picked up the videotape and looked it over. She quickly stuffed the packet and videotape into her bag and ran out to her home, checking out early. She sat in the middle of the floor in her apartment's living room and looked carefully through the files and information they had on the case. After a while, Tori went to the unlabelled black videotape. She slowly pushed it into her VCR and sat down on her coloured rug. She turned the TV on and then, with the remote, played the videotape. 

~* The Video *~

The person holding the camera was running for their life. He or she turned around a bit and showed the woman with red fang earrings, brownish red hair, deep and dark evil red eyes, and ruby red lips—La Escorpia (Of course Tori didn't put two and two together to make four and the answer that La Escorpia was the experiment gone wrong. She does later). La Escorpia was quick as lighting, or so it seemed that way since she was close to the person holding the camera in a couple of seconds. She jumped the individual and dropped them to the ground, along with the camera. Screams were heard and in the picture it showed the person's shadow along with La Escorpia who was beating the innocent and torturing until the yelps died down. She left the person to rot and robbed their money—then she saw the camera and kicked it, and she shut it off by force. 

*****

Tori blinked and she felt like she missed something from this video. This was the only good info on her assignment, and she wanted it to be a good show. After watching the video 3 to four times, she noticed that she knew the place that was happening at. "Bin-go," she exclaimed as she paused the tape. La Escorpia was blurred, but in the background, there was a red sign that read, "New York 'n' Queenz club". That club was in Rosebuilt alley, and near the Petal and Summer Death intersection. 

Tori dropped the remote and threw on a pair of clothes and shoes. She grabbed her camera and threw that into her Nike backpack. She ran out the door grabbing her keys and cellular phone. She drove down to the quiet, black alley and stepped out of her car. It was silent--almost too silent to be a real place; more like a movie. Not a soul stirred in the darkness--except Tori, who bravely closed the door of her car and walked down the alley. This might as well have been the biggest mistake of her life. 

As Tori walked down the aisle, the wind blew her hair back, and made her squint her eyes. The alley was narrow, but at least 3 people could walk side-to-side in there. Tori stopped abruptly; she thought she heard footsteps creeping behind hers. She turned around promptly and saw absolute nothingness. _It must be my overactive imagination_, Tori thought. She turned back around began to walk again. Her shoes squeaked, but she knew she heard footsteps--because she heard the clacking of heels. 

She turned around again, quickly, and by mistake flung her book bag off her arm. "Oops," Tori said aloud, and went over and picked it up. Then Tori felt the cold feeling of being watched by eyes; two holes felt like they were burning in the back of her skull. The hair on the back of her neck bristled. She slowly took her camera out of her bag and turned around.

There she was...

Standing face-to-face...

__

With La Escorpia herself. 


End file.
